WHaT MAKES U BEUTIFUL
by Mrs. Styles-Tomlinson-Malik
Summary: Brittany Styles-Tomlinson loves One Direction, gos to Forks and falls in love with Edward Cullen!1
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my 1st fic. please dont flame my story!111**

**my friend rebecca edited this so its better than it used 2 be! luv her! (NOT IN DAT WAY U PERVS#) ,3 melvin (hes my bf!) ONE DIreCtiOn RoCks!~111!1!**

`1D1D1D1D11D~

This is my first day in Forks cause I lived in London all my life. I don't like being in Forks because I had to leave behind all my friends. I don't like the weather here.

I saw a handsome boy walking toward me. He looked like Robert Pattinson! (AN: if you don't know who he is then why are you here?) I said "hi!"

He said "Are you the new girl?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Really? I'm Brittany Styles-Tomlinson."

I'm adopted. My parents died in a car crash. But I changed my name to Styles-Tomlinson because I liked One Direction and I wished they would adopt me. I used to live in Birmingham, but then the rednecks said One Direction sucks, so I moved to London but then I wanted to go to America because the people there sucked! I mean who wants to live in London when there's America? I wanted to meet Justin Bieber and Backstreet Boys and I'm not outdated just because I like Backstreet Boys because I only listen to their new stuff.

We sat together in Maths. I HATE math because the teacher is like so mean! He made me answer the hard questions in class.

When I opened my laptop, I got an email. It said something about the contest.

One Direction made a contest in which we Photoshop our favorite One Direction member's face onto our favorite TV show or movie. I photoshopped Harry Styles onto High School Musical! They were both good.

I opened the email. Then I gasped. Loudly.

"You won the contest to join the band on their tour!"

I checked the address to check it was not a scam! It was true! I was going to spend MONTHS with One Direction on tour!

I told my adopted dad. He told me, "It's a good thing, Brittany. You can finally do what you like!"

I was happier than I had ever been. But then a few people wearing black walked past and then ran at Ed. Ed fell down and there was blood!1

Jessica told me their nickname for one of the boys was Jughead and Edward said he was still a virgin as he got up. Eddie dared his brother Jasper to punch Jughead and Jasper did. Jughead fell and all his loser friends helped him up. Jasper and Edward high-fived.

We continued to laugh at them. They just looked at us and then walked away because they were wimps.


	2. CONCERT!

**AN: this is not a joke! i am SERIOUS!1!**

**Shrapnel massaged me saying that Masker punching someone is bulling. i'm sorry! i forgone writing that Jughead punched Edward first.**

**rebecca is sick so Lauren (LOL like the Lauren in Twilet) is beating this.**

ILoVeoNedIReCtiOn

I was packing my stuffm I brought my laptop and my camera, I also packed my complete One Direction single collection, all my 1D clothes, my laptop, my clothes and open my email. They send me another email, ask me to re-command a few people to become roadies.

I'm calling Edward. "Hey Ed!"

"Hi Brittany!"

I told him about winning the contest and the roadie thing. He was going.

"Oh my God! Brittany that's awesome! But I'm going to Korea to watch Girls' Generation." Jessica said. I was a bit disappointed because I wanted her to go. I asked Jasper and Lauren and Rosaline and they said yes.

The email said they would mail us tickets when it's time and we could sort our stuff out for now. Jasper invited me to his family to meet the Cullens. I was curious, so I agreed. We went home with Edward driving and Jasper sitting with me in the back seat. Their home was so far away that I fell asleep on Jasper's shoulder, but Edward said loudly, "We've arrived!"

I woke up. The Cullens had a beautiful home. It was a big house, not what I lied in. I told Edward that it looked beautiful. He smiled. He was so handsome.

He said all his siblings were adopted and he was too. I saw Alice and said hi. She waved to me.

They sent the tickets to me. I was leaving tomorrow so my foster dad sen a email to the school. Ed had the tickets for his family. I gave the other ticket to Lauren at school.

We were eating lunch when a girl said. "Hi I'm Bella. Are you also new?"

I said yes. Me, Rosaline, and Bella talked about school, boys, our favorite bands.

She left.

I drew 1D, Justin Beeper, Selena Gomez on my notebook and lots of hearts until the hell finally rang and I went hone with Jasper, Rose, Lauren and Ed. They took their stuff.

And then I went to the AirPort!

We were so exited. Me, Lauren, Ed, Jasper and Rosalie talked the whole way from my home to the plane, even when the security guards forced us to take off all our stuff and looked at everything.

1D1D1D1D1D1D

Our first show was in New York! I was very happy when I arrived. A few men in sunglasses and suits led me to the limousine. I went in and saw One Direction!

"OMG!~!" I shot as Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson looked at me and smiled. They all smiled! Amazayn!

OK Louis is my favoring member of the bad. So what! I liked them all! Anion who disagrees is a directionator!

They all hugged me and I hugged them back! I was so happy, even more than when I heard What Makes You Beautiful for the first time! Everyone was screaming with joy and we were talking until we were at the hotel.

I noticed On Direction used fake names. Hazza said it was because otherwise three would be too many groupies. I felt jellies even through I don't know why. These sluts won't stop us!1 But they cum anyway. I felt so phished when they locked their doors. Simon Cowell lead me to my room and I saw lots of food, including CARROTS! (only directors will get this joke)

Louis knocked my door. I opened it and saw Louis. He was with Hairy, Lima, Zayn, Nial! Niall held a guitar. They looked at me and then started singing one thing and were all fabulois! (get it)

Some time later we were heading to Madison Squire Garden to play! I was so happy when we started playing! I want to go to their shows but they never cum to Farks! So this was my first show!

But then...

Harry: Brittany! cum on her!

Louis: this is what makes Brittany beautiful!

I was so inflated! this was the first time they ever called a fan on stag# I was famous!

They sang and then kissed me! Everyone screamed! Most were happy for me but some were jealous! Thy were so obsessed that the crying.

I thought they were too excited but then….JAMES WALKED IN!1!1!11

**review!11!**


End file.
